Pet carriers are commonly used to manually transport a pet from one point to another and commonly include a substantially cubicle compartment having a doorway thereon for inserting the pet within the compartment and a handle connected to the top of the compartment for carrying. Such pet carriers are commonly used by pet owners for carrying their pets on trips or as a means for containing the pets when the pets are shipped from one point to another. The pet carriers commonly double as a sleeping quarter for the pet as the owner may contain the pet overnight to prevent the pet from wandering and potentially damaging the home or hotel room in which the owner is occupying.
There are, however, some shortcomings inherent to common pet carriers. During transport, the pet will require food and water and periodically will need to relieve its bodily functions. Food and water can be placed in containers which are placed in the pet carrier compartment. During travel; however, such containers can be overturned either by the transported animal or by the movement of carrier compartment during transport. Further, existing pet carriers do not have a litter box contained therein to allow the pet to relieve his bodily functions when contained within the carrier. If a common litter box was placed within the pet carrier, the quantity of pet litter and feces contained in the litter box would scatter within the carrier compartment during transport.
As a result of the foregoing deficiencies in common pet carriers, the pet owner must carry separate food and water containers which can only be filled with food and water and provided to the pet when the carrier is in a stationary, stable position. As it is unlikely that a traveling pet owner will carry a separate litter box and pet litter, the pet owner must periodically find a suitable outdoor location at which the pet may be released to relieve its bodily functions. As these outdoor locations are not always easy to find, especially when traveling on air or train services, the pet owner and pet can be faced with a serious inconvenience.